The Inu's Gift
by lil-lottie96
Summary: "he left me, by myself... that selfish inept, incompetent idiotic arsehole! and all because i didnt want to be his mate...'


Chapter 1

_***the full moon***_

I was sitting around a lake that was surrounded by large dark trees. There was a full moon hanging over head adding a faint eerie calmness to the lake. The darkness enveloped me with a warm embrace. '_How odd,_ 'I thought to myself,'_ the wind is rushing about like a wild stallion but it never touches the pond or around it.'_

As I started to stand up to look around the sinisterly beautiful place, a twig snapped behind me causing me to freeze. Adrenaline started to pump through my veins as a deep rumbling growl rose up from behind me. My muscles clenched and I started to shake like a deer ready to run at any sign of danger. When nothing happened I turned around slowly to face my adversary. What I found behind me startled me. A giant blue/black wolf with a lavender crescent moon on its head, but what caught my attention most was its eyes. They were pearl white with a hint of lavender. The wolf was sitting under a sakura tree, looking at me with inquisitive eyes and a curious tilt to its head.

Calmly almost leisurely, the wolf walked toward me with its ear down and tail tucked to show it meant no harm. "Why are you alone pup?" _'Ah so it's a she…'_ I was shocked to see that the she wolf could talk but honestly it really should not have surprised me. "I don't really know. My pack that I was traveling with deserted me. The leader left me here when I said I wanted to be another's mate and not his. Not to be rude but who are you, and what are you?"

The she wolf laid down and huffed. "My name is kiri, and I am an inu-yukai. I want to give you a great gift pup but it will cost a price." She said looking me straight in the eyes as if willing me to accept.

"What would the cost be?" I asked wary of her so called 'gift'.

"You will not be able to see your family for the next two years. You will train day in and day out to hone in your skills. Having power is nothing if you can't control it. Now before we go any further, what is your name?"

"Kagome Higarashi but I go by Gome." I answered immediately excited but still wary of her 'gift'.

"Well Gome do you accept my offer?" she asked lazily, "I will not lie; I have my own reasons in doing this. You see, I'm gravely ill, poisoned by villagers that gave the local deer poisons. If you don't accept, I will die and unfortunately I don't have much longer left." She said sadly and I could almost see the sad frown on her beautiful face.

"I'll do it. "Immediately my heart reached out to her, I never could let anything suffer if it was in my ability to stop it.

"Then here is what will happen. It will be painful at first, but when the pain recedes you will be a full blooded inu-yukai. You will be able to see things you couldn't before, hear things you never dreamed of, run faster, your strength will increase ten fold, smell things you could never have imagined, and last but not least you will change physically. Your powers I cannot predict due to you being a spiritual priestess. Are you willing to accept?" she said with light hope tracing her voice.

"I am. So what now?" I asked curious on how she planned o do all this.

She struggled to stand up but when she did she walked toward me leisurely and when she was right in front of me she asked me to hold out my arm. I did as she asked. She looked at my arm for a split second and then latched on to my arm like it was her last meal. As soon as she bit me she released my arm, the shock of what she did was replaced with an immediate burning sensation. Like I was being seared from the inside out, I could feel my bones moving and grinding together as they readjusted. The pain was so intense that my vision blurred into black and blue dots until I could see nothing. I blacked out, all I felt as the pain but soon the pain numbed into a throbbing sensation and I could feel my spiritual powers and the demonic powers at war within me and all I could do was watch as they battled it out. Each vying for the top spot, neither meant to coexist together. After what felt like days the battle stopped and all was quiet, my powers had merged together and now were one. I opened my eyes and looked around for kiri, but she was gone.

_'Where did she go? Surely she didn't leave me...' _I thought to myself. _**'Pup? I did not leave you nor will I. I am in your mind now. I am now your other half, your demonic beast.' **__'Well… I wasn't expecting that, but ok. So now what do we do?' __**'Now you put that sniffer of yours in the air and go find your mate.' **__'So that's it? Just sniff him out?' __**'Exactly.' **_

Kagome sniffed the air lightly and what she smelled was absolutely mouth watering. It was a mixture of pine trees, sandal wood, musk, and cinnamon. Kagome shot off like a rocket following the smell. Somehow she just knew that the scent was Kouga's.


End file.
